frrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Copyrights and us
Thom’s layman worded copyright notification page. Where legal jargon fails, ethics and common sense survives. We live in a postmodern world, but we do so with responsibility and dignity at the forefront of our minds. Setting: We play a 3.5e Dungeons and Dragons game (without dice). We are set in Forgotten Realms, primarily focused on the western portion of the continent ‘Faerun’. Faerun, Forgotten Realms and DnD are all owned by Wizards of the Coast / Hasbro. We assert and maintain that our additions to the setting (our characters and our plots) are ours, but without the setting, they would not exist. What is ours is ours, what is Wizard’s is Wizards. Simple ^.^ Characters: You made them, they are yours. It is that simple. If a player leaves, their characters leave with them, though it is understood that, should the removal of a character be tricky and impede on the free-play of others, an admin will control said character to remove it, quickly and efficiently. No past threads will be taken down as your character and roleplay is a social thing which affects and is influenced by far more than any one player. As such, removing a character is fine. Removing or invalidating the work of other players is not. We seek to balance the protection of one individual, and his/her rights, with the protection of other’s rights. By joining this site, you are essentially agreeing that, on leaving, nothing of yours will be deleted or removed, on the proviso that nothing you have left behind will be claimed and/or tampered with. I hope that makes sense ^.^ Plots Basically the same as characters. If you do something on this site, it is on the understanding that you have done it on this site. We will not continue to use material from other’s minds once they leave, but we are not in the practice of deleting anyone’s work once submitted. Images/Media We forums rp'ers all use them and most of us maintain a poor practice in crediting images. If you see an image and know its source, please let us know where it came from so that we can credit accordingly. If you are using an image, please do try to remember its source so that we can credit. If your image comes from a source that has asked you not to use it, respect and honour that and do not use it. There are plenty of images and bits of media out there that are not so tightly held and, it is better to settle for an image that does not quite float your boat perfectly, than it is to disregard the wishes of a fellow artist. Piracy We do not endorse or tolerate this. Anyone trying to provide links to downloadable, pirated material will be asked to stop. DnD survives in the age of the MMO because people buy books, we would like to see DnD contine to thrive. That is part of the reason this wikia exists, and certainly, a fair portion of my reason behind creating the forum and maintaining such an emphasis on the source of our fun. Credits ' Skin by: '''Kayleena '''Announcements box code by: 'Mousie of RPG-D. '''Source Images: '''I'd happily credit those if I remembered where they came from. From memory, most are stock fantasy images that I had on my computer for years. If you can supply the correct sources, please PM me on my Edlyn Amastacia account. Thank you all the same. Category:Guides